Black Dress With the Tights Underneath
by FoamyxTobi
Summary: Rules a character, pairing, or fandom you like.


~Rules~ a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**If You're Into It - Flight of the Conchords (1:55)**

Naruto pressed Sasuke against the fridge and kissed him, lingering , softly. They were both naked, the trail of clothes were behind them. Naruto smirked and nipped at Sasuke's neck, and murmured, "How about we get rude with your food...?" Sasuke gasped, and smacked Naruto's side, playfully but still hard. "How lewd!"

**Move This – Technotronic (2:25)**

Naruto twirled the glo-sticks round in his nimble fingers, and laughed. His pupils were wide; he was high off of Ecstacy. He sucked on the pacifier to ease his grinding teeth. Grinding against him was his boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. He wasn't high off of anything, but damn did he love to tantilise the boy. Sasuke breathed against Naruto's sweaty neck and rolled against his firm butt. His fingers brushed just under Naruto's waistband and Naruto mewled.

**Keeping the Faith – Billy Joel (4:36)**

Sasuke combed his hair into a pompadour, regardless of how it's spelled. He took the pack of cigarettes and slipped them into his pocket. He sprayed on his father's deodorant, and smirked at himself in the mirror. 50's day at school was going to be a blast. He flipped the velvet collar of his sharkskin jacket, popped a mint into his mouth, and slipped his wallet into his pocket. He had a Trojan in it, just in case…

He drove his Chevrolet to school, and there he saw a very cheesed off looking Naruto…. In a pink sock hopper skirt and white bouse. A pink scarf was tied around his neck. His arms were crossed and Naruto himself was pink, his head shaking and his teeth grinding. Sasuke could have sworn that even Naruto's blonde, thick hair was turning red…

Sasuke leaped out of the car, and greeted Naruto with a friendly ass slap. Naruto yelped in surprise, but cooled down slightly when he saw it was just Sasuke. "Heh…"

**I Kissed A Girl – Katy Perry (2:58)**

Naruto was hurt. He was shaking as he threw the closest thing to him at his lover… his ex-lover, now. "HOW COULD YOU??" he screeched. "YOU KISSED SAKURA!!"

"It was just a kiss!" Sasuke dodged. The guilt was eating him up inside. He couldn't help what he did when he got drunk. Naruto knew that Sasuke was bi sexual, but that didn't change the fact that he was a god damned taken man.

Once he was done ripping Sasuke a new one, that stupid bitch Sakura was going down.

**Grace Kelly – MIKA (3:07)**

Sasuke silently stared at Naruto. The stupid blonde boy… God damn him. He had no idea… Fuck. Sasuke wondered just what it took to be on that boy's radar. Hinata and Sakura were complete opposites.

Sasuke could be brown, blue, violet sky. He could be anything Naruto wanted him to be. He just wanted to know what the FUCK THAT WAS.

Sasuke could easily walk out the door and forget about all about Naruto. Thing was… it wouldn't be easy. He was so confused.

**Holiday – Green Day (3:53)**

Naruto threw the paint bomb through the window. He yelled and hooted and flipped off the people inside; the politician and his family.

Fuck those bastards.

He laughed and ran down the sidewalk, pushing through the crowds of the people. They held signs like "SHE DIDN'T DESERVE IT" and "LEGALISE".

The politician had signed a bill banning gay marriage. Needless to say… they weren't happy. A protester in the crowd had crossed the line and the police shot. 12 times. She died.

Naruto ran, ran hard and barreled right into Sasuke's chest. Excitement, anger, love and hate were in Naruto's eyes as he looked into Sasuke's seemingly cold ones.

They would never do anything like setting fires to the house. Just write mean things and play one huge practical jokes.

Sasuke took Naruto into a kiss, and held him. "We can always go somewhere else to get married… This is the dawning of the rest of our lives."

**Magic Bus – The Who (3:16)**

Naruto was in trouble. Driving a stolen bus wasn't exactly something he was planning on. He just wanted to see his lover… His was only a mile away, but it was hot…

He had offered to pay for it! … That was the only justification he could give to the police as he finally slowed down. Sasuke's house was visible.

He was led out of the bus and into the policeman's Buick in handcuffs. Sasuke came out of his house to see what the sirens were all about… He mouthed "Oh my God…" shook his head slowly in disbelief. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he was helped into the Buick. He yelled jauntily out the window, "SHOWS YOU I'D DO ANTYTHING FOR YA, BABE!"

**Karate – Tenacious D (1:05)**

Naruto and Sasuke were in a fight.

Not a verbal pupu fight, mind you… Naruto had just punched Sasuke in the jaw.  
"OH YEAH, MUTHAFUCKA!!" He bellowed as he leapt onto Sasuke's chest.

Getting all his pubic hair ripped out was not something Sasuke wanted to experience.

**Superstar Remix – Lupe Fiasco ft. Young Jeezy & T.I (3:40)**

Naruto did a turn on the catwalk. He grabbed the microphone and sang the most wonderous medley of notes; the crowd screamed. He snatched the guitar and posed for the cameras and his thin fingers played a heavenly riff on the guitar. It echoed around his mind.

Sasuke pushed the graduation tassel to the right. He had graduated. He took a step off the platform, refusing to throw his hat into the hair. He stepped right into the courtroom and took off his black robe. A blue suit was under it. He neatly stacked the papers.

The dream was there.

Neither was part of the other.

It wasn't the perfect life their fathers had promised them.

**Chemicals – Scars On Broadway (3:16)**

Sasuke shook. He couldn't stay sober. He wanted Naruto. Naruto's eyes were filled with tears and he shook as well. They shook for different reasons.

Naruto would never touch any narcotic as long as he lived, ever. Sasuke was addicted to heroin. Naruto wanted to help Sasuke. Sasuke was too heavily in love with the needle.

It was an unbearable break. Sasuke couldn't decide between the drugs or the love… Naruto desperately clung to Sasuke's sleeve. The only reason Sasuke didn't kick him away was that he wanted Naruto there. He turned around and dropped to his skinny, skinny knees. He shook again. He nestled into Naruto's groin, his nose right next to the teeth of the zipper.

"Let me do this," he murmured.


End file.
